Carouselambra
by Trish the Dish
Summary: AU, JH; Despite all their differences, they became best friends. So what happens when friendship turns into something else?


Carouselambra

Author: Not mine, though I yearn for Hyde like Jackie once did, before the lucky bitch snagged him. The title belongs to Led Zeppelin.

Rating: R

Summary: AU, JH; Despite all their differences, they became best friends. So what happens when friendship turns into something else?

* * *

Prologue 

It was not an unfamiliar sight to see Jackie Burkhart and Steven Hyde walking down the hall together. After all, the two had been joined at the hip since grade school, and despite many attempts, no seemed able to tear them apart.

No, it wasn't unfamiliar, but it was strange.

Jackie, with her perfectly coiffed hair, delicate, pink dress, and prettily painted toenails. Hyde, with his mop of curls, tattered clothes and clunky, faded boots.

They were a peculiar pair, often given odd looks from new students, who wondered what the obviously poor boy was doing with the clearly rich girl. When they questioned this phenomenon, they were met with shrugs, and the usual, "It's just Jackie and Hyde."

That's why, on one bright, shining morning, before the first bell rang, the student body was stunned to see Jackie walk down the hall and completely ignore Hyde.

"Oh my God, Tiffany, did you see that?" A bubbly blonde gasped from a nearby locker, "Jackie totally ignored Hyde!"

Her also-bubbly and blonde companion nodded sagely, "I heard they got into a fight at the Hub yesterday afternoon."

"Oh my God! And you didn't think to mention this new piece of gossip?! Were you there?!"

Her friend shrugged, "I was too busy watching Michael Kelso try to fit fifty marshmallows in his mouth."

The incident in question -the "Hub incident", as it was later dubbed- was just the beginning of strange occurrences at Point Place High School.

Soon after, Hyde and Jackie started fighting in between classes. And sure, they'd done that before "the incident", but this time instead of playful sarcasm, the words the two shot at one another were filled with nastiness.

And then, out of nowhere, Hyde asked out Julia Robins.

Julia Robins was Jackie's most hated nemesis. She was the complete antithesis of the pretty brunette. A blonde, blue-eyed, self-proclaimed badass, who wore black, combat boots and drove a motorcycle. She'd been after Hyde for years.

Christy Sampson swore that when Hyde asked Julia out, it had been right in front of Jackie. And he'd been staring straight at his best friend when he did it, almost daring her to say something.

But she'd just rolled her eyes and stalked off in a huff.

The school was abuzz with gossip, waiting for the inevitable to happen. For Jackie to rip Julia Robins a new one, and reclaim her best friend.

But, to the horrified shock of the Point Place High student body, Jackie did nothing.

And so, like it always does in high school, the gossip around the two friends died down. After all, they had much more important things to do than worry about the pretty brunette and the scruffy rebel.

Weeks passed. Hyde and Julia became an "item", Jackie quit the cheerleading squad -which was an incident unto itself. Donna Pinciotti and Eric Foreman announced their engagement, Michael Kelso managed to fit seventy-five marshmallows in his mouth, and the foreign kid they always hung around with managed to find a willing sacrifice -a redheaded freshman- to relieve him of his virginity.

And that was when Jackie started dating Chip Daniels.

The school was once again abuzz with gossip concerning Jackie and Hyde. They waited with bated breath for something to happen.

And of course, it did, because if it's a well-known fact that Jackie Burkhart hated Julia Robins, then it's even more well-known that Steven Hyde despised Chip Daniels.

What occurred is something that will go down in Point Place High history forever.

Hyde walked into school with Julia Robins following hurriedly behind him, whining loudly for all to hear that he never, "took her out anywhere anymore." Hyde rolled his eyes, turned around and told her, in a loud tone, that she was "bossy, annoying, and completely no zen enough for him." Then he broke up with her and stalked over to Jackie's locker, where Jackie and Chip were quietly talking.

He tapped Chip on the shoulder, and when the poor, confused boy turned around, Hyde slammed a fist into his face, and told the fallen boy to, "Stay away from my girl."

Then he looked at Jackie, and pulled her into a torrid kiss.

And the student body looked on, the girls swooning at the romanticism of it all, and the boys grumbling at their missed chance with Jackie.

Then all was right once more at Point Place High, Jackie and Hyde walked down the halls together, though now they held hands, or he carried her books.

And, of course, they still fought loudly in between classes when they weren't busy making out.

TBC....

Okay, I know this is the prologue, but it's really more of an epilogue, albeit one that doesn't quite allow the reader the knowledge of exactly what's happening. So, because I really want to write this -even though I've already started another story- I'm going to. The rest of this story is going to lead up to this part, and also explain in much greater detail what's happening in this prologue, and what happens after.

I'd like to know what you guys would like to see happen. It can be J/H at any age, with any of the other members of "the basement gang". I'm going to begin the rest of the story with the first day Jackie and Hyde met, and go form there, so whatever you'd like to see, just let me know, and I'll try my best to make it happen.

But remember, this is an alternate universe, so any episode-related suggestions will probably be ignored, unless I can find a way to introduce them to this universe.

So, whadya thi-

_Hyde!Muse: I think it sucks._

_Jackie!Muse: I think it's sweet! Oh, Steven, it's like we're soulmates! And you even punched out that Chip idiot for me! Again!_

_Hyde!Muse: Yeah, and the more I think about it, the more I wonder if I just should have agreed with him when he called you a bitch._

_Jackie!Muse: Steven, you take that back right now, or I'll kick you. And you know that I can kick really, really hard._

_Hyde!Muse: Fine, you're not a bitch. __Hey, so are we gonna get to see Jackie in a bikini? 'Cause she looks really hot when she's wearing a bikini._

_Jackie! Muse: preens Oh, Steven, that's so sweet!_

Er, please forgive the muses, they tend to get away from me sometimes. So, as I was asking before, whadya think?


End file.
